


Don't Stop 'Til I Tell You

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Cuckolding, Dom Dean Winchester, Food, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Sub Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Castiel loves to please Dean.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Cuckolding, Food Play, and Hair Pulling.





	Don't Stop 'Til I Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written cuckolding before, but I've written a good deal of humiliation, so I hope that experience carried over at least somewhat ;) 
> 
>   
_Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

“God, Cas, doesn’t that hurt? Knowing your cock’s not big enough to fill me up, that I have to ask my baby brother to fill me?” 

Castiel moaned around Sam’s cock as Dean tightened his hand in Castiel’s hair and forced Castiel to take Sam’s entire cock, to the very root. 

Castiel choked and gagged around it—Sam was bigger than he was—but Dean didn’t let up for a moment. 

“You gotta get it good and wet, baby,” Dean murmured, leaning down to kiss Castiel’s temple. “Or else it’s gonna stretch me out so much that your tiny little cock’s never gonna fill me again. It’ll just sink in and you won’t even touch all my walls again. Suck harder, Cas.”

Castiel did, sucking until Sam grunted and pulled out, cupping Dean’s cheek and pulling him into a filthy kiss. 

Castiel didn’t dare move from his knees, though—Dean hadn’t said it was okay, and he wanted to obey. He wanted to be good for Dean. 

He _could_ be good for Dean. 

“_Stay_, Cas,” Dean snarled, and Castiel nodded, sucking in a sharp breath as Dean pulled Sam to the bed and practically fell onto his back, legs spread wide. 

Sam laughed, crawling on top of his brother, his cock—shit, Sam’s cock _was_ big—swinging, and he leaned down to kiss Dean, sloppy and wet. 

Castiel whined. He was so hard against the chas—the _tiny_ chastity cage Dean had locked his usele—

His _useless little dicklet_ up in. 

He shuddered as Sam rubbed his cock along Dean’s hole, already stretched so much more than Dean ever had to stretch for Castiel’s cock. More than he was stretched after Castiel had fucked him for an hour. 

On the rare, rare occasion that Castiel had managed to last longer than a few minutes before his useless little dicklet got too oversensitive and he couldn’t hold on. 

Sam pushed into Dean’s ass, and it—he wasn’t going _slow_, it was just that—he was _long_. 

Castiel scratched at his thighs. If he hadn’t been locked up tight, he would’ve been able to do _something_. 

No—no, he wouldn’t have, because Dean hadn’t approved it. 

“Cas,” Dean said, and Castiel met his gaze as evenly as he could. “Get the honey.”

Castiel stood, rushing over to the nightstand where the honey was. Dean liked covering his hole with it, and maybe he could watch Sam—

“Sam’s gonna fuck you full of that,” Dean said, and Castiel stared. 

“He— What?”

“Sam’s. Gonna fuck you. Full. Of that. Is your cock not the only useless thing about you?”

Blood rushed to his face—and his cock, trying in vain to swell and harden. “Dean—”

“Don’t argue with me, Cas.” But Dean stilled Sam for a moment. “Cas, what’s your color?”

“Green.”

Dean nodded. “Sam fucking you with honey instead of lube?”

“Green.”

“Then fucking do it, Cas,” Dean growled, and Castiel nodded. 

“Do you— Do you want the—”

“Yes, idiot, belt off. God— Harder, Sam— Cas, give me the key.” 

Castiel took it from the drawer and, hands shaking, offered it to Dean. 

Dean unlocked his belt easily and gave him back the key. “Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. Once I come, Sammy’s gonna fuck you.”

“And Sam’s—”

“We discussed it in advance,” Sam said, never slowing his thrusts. 

Dean grinned at Castiel. “Told you I had something good planned, Cas. Hands and fucking knees. _Now_.”

Castiel obeyed, keeping a sharp eye on Dean as Sam fucked Dean harder, faster, until Dean tensed, and Castiel couldn’t look away if his life depended on it. Dean came, shooting come all over his belly, groaning as his brother fucked him through it, cock squelching as Dean’s hole clenched around him. 

Castiel knew how it felt. Despite never having succeeded in fucking Dean that well, Castiel knew how it felt when Dean came. 

Otherworldly. 

Sam pulled out of Dean, kissing him soundly, and turned to Castiel. “On your elbows, Cas,” he said. 

Castiel glanced to Dean, who nodded. “Do it, Cas.”

Without even a thought of hesitation, Cas dropped to his elbows, pillowing his head on his forearms and waiting for—

Castiel groaned, loud and long as Sam squirted honey into his asshole. It wasn’t going to do _anything_ as a lubricant, but Castiel was sure it was going to feel good. 

He tensed as Sam’s cockhead brushed his honey-filled hole, and Dean petted a hand through his hair. “Color, Cas.”

“Green. Little yellow.”

“Why yellow?”

Castiel shrugged. “I’m— Could hurt.”

“If it does, we’ll stop. You say the word, Cas.”

“Okay. Okay. Let’s— Yes.”

“You sure, Cas?” Sam asked. 

“Yes.”

And Sam pushed in, and Dean’s hand stayed gentle until Castiel choked out a “_Green_,” voice cracking and rasping, because it felt so good—so _full_—and then Dean’s hand tightened, hard, and Castiel cried out, voice _broken_, completely _shattered_, and even if Dean had told him he couldn’t come, he—he couldn’t have stopped it. 

“_Dean_,” Castiel sobbed, dripping his orgasm—“Real men shoot their loads, Cas, and guess what you’re not?”—as Dean’s hand tightened further, and Sam groaned, pulling out and using the honey still on his cock to fuck between Castiel’s cheeks, and then—then Sam shot his load, all over Castiel’s back, and Castiel was shaking, and then he just floated. 

He was sort of vaguely aware of somebody holding him, somebody else wiping him off, putting a soft towel underneath him, and soft, gentle words, but he couldn’t make them out fully. 

Castiel was warm, and he was safe. 

He was so happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
